Nakia & Okoye's Loyalty
by QueenOfArt
Summary: Nakia and Okoye's loyalty to T'Challa is tested when they share a romantic moment.


Nakia and Okoye have always been friends, but since T'Challa died six months ago, they have gotten much closer, relying on each other for support and comfort. Also, Okoye had much time on her hands these days since she resigned from the Dora Milaje Forces. She couldn't stand to serve for Killmonger, because he wasn't a true King.

* * *

The two friends were hanging out in Nakia's quarters, enjoying each other's company, and reflecting on the events from the past months.

"These past six months have been crazy right? I still can't believe he's really gone", Nakia said, referring to T'Challa.

"I'm glad you stuck around Nakia. Wakanda needs you more than ever, and more importantIy, I need you." Okoye said softly.

"We have to save this country, I would've left to continue being a Spy if it wasn't for you being there for me. Thanks for allowing me to lean on you", Nakia grabbed Okoye's hand.

"No, thank _you_ for being there for _me_. I would still be serving under Killmonger if you hadn't convince me to take a break from the throne. He is not for Wakanda, I couldn't do it."

"Im glad you came to your senses. Now you get to spend more time with me", Nakia teased.

Okoye blushed then laughed, "That's not a bad trade off".

The ladies continued to talk, then out of nowhere, Nakia leaned over on the couch and kissed Okoye softly on the lips. Once she realized what she was doing she immediately jumped back. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry", she said, scooting away from Okoye.

"Don't be, it was nice." Okoye reassured her.

"No, I'm so ashamed", Nakia covered her face.

"Come here", Okoye reached over and gently turned her head towards her, and planted a passionate kiss onto Nakia's ruby red lips. Nakia then opened up her mouth, allowing Okoye's tongue to slip in.

The women moaned in unison when their tongues met. Okoye laid Nakia down on the couch, and was getting ready to slide her hand underneath her shirt when Nakia stopped her.

She sat up, "What about W'Kabi?"

"Me and W'Kabi are no more. He showed his true colors when he betrayed T'Challa."

"And Ayo?"

"Oh Nakia", Okoye chuckled. "Me and Ayo have been done for a very long time, she's someone from my past. No need to worry."

"Well, with that being said...", Nakia took her shirt off with a mischievious smile on her face, then pulled Okoye on top of her cupping her smooth bald head.

The foreplay was getting heavy between the two. After nuzzling on Nakia's neck, Okoye unhooked Nakia's bra; that's when Nakia froze, it's like she had an epiphany.

"T'Challa, what about T'Challa?"", she cried. She sat up once again, then snapped her bra back together. "Sorry Okoye, I can't do this."

Okoye rubbed Nakia's cheek. "Hey, no need to be sorry. You're right, it wouldn't exactly feel right." Okoye then handed Nakia her shirt. "You should go."

"Wait, these are my quarters, how are you telling me to go?" Nakia said with an attiude.

"Nooo, I don't mean like that. I mean go back to being a Spy, Nakia. You can't stay here in Wakanda, not with the feelings we both have for each other. It would only be a matter of time before we betray him", referring to T'Challa.

"I know, but what about our happiness? We deserve to be happy too."

"We will meet again when the time is right, but for now, you must go before we do something we'll both regret."

Nakia started to cry. "I'll pack my things and leave out in the morning. I'm going to truly miss you Okoye." Nakia then hugged her, and cried in her shoulder.

Okoye also had tears in her eyes,then kissed Nakia on the forehead, "I'll miss you too friend."

* * *

_A year later..._

Nakia returned to Wakanda a year later after she left the country to go to a spying assignment. As you know, her leaving had more to do with her attraction to Okoye, and less about spying. She returned to her country because she heard the good news that Killmonger is no longer their King, and more importantly, she returned because she had enough time away and could no longer fight her feelings for her friend.

Okoye was down by the waterhole under the shade tree waiting on Nakia to meet her there. Nakia called her two days ago to tell her she would be coming back home. For the past year they only saw each other through Facetime, and she could not wait to hug her again…and do "other things". Okoye was excited, but at the same time nervous because they ended things on an awkward note. They seemed okay via social media and over the phone, but how would it be in the flesh? She didn't have to wonder for long, because here was Nakia, coming down the hill to join her. When the girls made eye contact, both of their faces lit up. They gave each other a long, warm embrace.

"It's so good to see you Nakia", Okoye said softly into the side of Nakia's neck, inhaling her scent.

"It's been so long Okoye, we have so much to catch up on."

"We sure do, that's why I brought a blanket so we can sit out here and chat."

"Okay, cool."

The ladies then sat down on the blanket and chatted like old times.

"Can you believe Killmonger just up and left the country, abandoning his duties", Okoye snapped.

"Yes, I can believe it. What an asshole, he was never fit to be King", Nakia replied.

"He doesn't even deserve to have Wakandan blood. Oakland can have him!, Okoye was not pleased.

"Wait, so who's now our Ruler?"

Okoye turned to Nakia, then smiled, "Shuri"

"Get out of here, no way!?" Nakia shouted with excitement.

"Yes! Her official ceremony will be this weekend. Everyone is elated about this.

"I'm so going to tease her later when I see her. She is very capable to lead", Nakia said with pride.

"Of course. And just to let you know, I rejoined the Dora Milaje last week after Kill left. The ladies needed me back. Ayo couldn't do it on her own."

"I'm sure they are pleased to have their General back."

"Okoye turned to face Nakia "Just like I'm pleased to have you back…"

Nakia blushed, "About that…"

While they were apart, the ladies never brought up their makeout session that took place last year. Now is the time…

She continued, "That's partly why I'm back. A year has gone by Okoye, and I feel the same way I did before I left. I have feelings for you."

"'I'm not going to lie, I have the same feelings." Okoye replied, grabbing Nakia's hand, "so much for being apart, huh?"

"Again, what about W'Kabi? Have you guys reconciled?"

"No we haven't. He's seeing someone else now, and we're better off as friends."

"That's his loss. Well, then what about T'Challa?", Nakia asked.

Okoye hesitated, then proceeded, "You won't believe this, but T'Challa came to me in a dream the other night. He appeared and he said, _'It's alright'. _That's all he said, and he had a smile on his face. I took that as a sign."

"Wow, you know what's funny? I also dreamed about him recently. He told me, _'Live your life_', no lie."

Okoye was shocked to hear that T'Challa revealed himself to Nakia as well. "He's sending us a message."

"Like what? Nakia asked, acting naïve, when she already knew.

"Like this", Okoye leaned over and kissed Nakia softly on the lips.

Nakia leaned into it, and gently grabbed her friend's cheek. Blushing, she broke the kiss. "Maybe we should take this inside"

"Let's go. I see we have A LOT to catch up on", Okoye grinned.

* * *

_Back in Okoye's Quarters…_

"You sure you want to do this?", Okoye asked Nakia, holding her by the waist.

"Very sure." Nakia then jumped up and wrapped her legs around the General.

" I never knew you were this naughty, I like it," Okoye grinned, walking her to the bed. She then laid the Spy gently down on the sheets and crawled on top of her, kissing all down her neck and all over her chest; she got right to it. She swiftly pulled Nakia's dress over her head an tossed it across the room, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Okoye then started to undress herself. She was off duty, so she didn't have on her Dora Milaje suit, which made it easier.

"Wait, let me do it", Nakia got up from the bed and slipped off Okoye's tshirt and leggings. They were both standing there in their underwear, admiring each other's bodies.

"You're still in shape I see" Okoye

"Not compared to you, but I don't want to talk about our bodies, just let our bodies do the talking."

That being said, Okoye got on her knees before Nakia, locked eyes with her, and pulled down her friend's lacy bikini cut underwear, revealing a nicely trimmed mound.

"Mmm", Okoye moaned at the sight of it. She wasted no time diving in for a taste. She parted Nakia's bottom lips with her tongue, going straight for her core. Nakia tensed up at the feeling, grabbing Okoye's head to balance herself, pushing her face in deeper. Okoye then started sucking on Nakia's throbbing clit with her full lips. Nakia cried out with passion, nearly cumming, but she caught herself. The General now had a good rhythm going as she went back and forth, from the clit to the slit.

"Okoyeee", Nakia moaned. She couldn't take it anymore, and squirted all over her friend's tongue. Okoye didn't stop licking until she lapped up all of the juices. She finally came up for air with a big smile on her face, "As the Americans can say, 'you made it rain'!"

Nakia laughed at that comment, "Because of your skills. But I want you on the bed.", she ordered to the General.

Okoye obeyed and laid back on her bed. It was Nakia's turn to please her. Nakia took off her own bra, she was now completely in the nude, and then pulled Okoye's panties off. The General's mound was waxed bare, just like her head; it was a rule that the Dora Milaje couldn't have any hair on their bodies. Okoye took off sports bra, joining Nakia in the nakedness. Nakia straddled Okoye and started suckling on her erect brown nipples, she then moved her hands all the way down her friend's long body until she reached her wet pussy, inserting two of her fingers, and started stroking away.

"Mmm, that feels so good", she cried out.

Nakia sped up her rhythm until Okoye climaxed, juices dripping all down her leg. She came so hard it had her arch her back off the bed, and grab hold of the sheets. Nakia never saw Okoye in such a vulnerable state before, and it turned her on.

* * *

After the amazing sex they had, the ladies just laid there facing each other, with their chocolate bodies intertwined, staring in the other's eyes.

Nakia spoke first, smiling "I cant believe we just did that, but I have absolutely no regrets. What a way to welcome me back"

"Is it bad that I don't have regrets either, but I feel like I should though. And I know this is going to sound horrible, but I see why T'Challa was hooked on you."

Nakia buried her face under the covers from blushing, "Okoye, don't make this awkward."

"Seriously, I get it. Was this your first girl on girl experience?"

"Yes, actually it was. You're the only woman I've ever been attracted to. You should feel honored", she teased.

"Trust me, I do". Okoye paused, switching to a serious tone, " So, where do we go from here?"

Nakia sat up, she also had a serious look on her face. "I mean, I have feelings for you, but do you think we could be anything more than friends?"

"It would be difficult. We have T'Challa's blessing, but we can't say that about everyone else. This is not the norm in our culture, we would be judged."

"Right, and everybody would think we betrayed T'Challa."

"I like what we have now, best friends…and lovers. We don't have to label anything."

"True. But we must keep this on the low. Everyone would have our heads if they knew."

"Exactly, so I think we better get dressed." Before the ladies got dressed, they gave each other one last tongue swapping kiss.

"How's my lipstick? Is it smeared?", Nakia asked Okoye, making sure she didn't look disheveled before living her quarters.

"It's still perfectly on your lips. Now go, I'll see you later on"

* * *

Nakia cracked the door open slightly and peeked her head out. The coast was clear so she hurried down the corridor and out the doors of the Dora Milaje palace. She gave the Lord his thanks when she made it outside unseen…

….or so she thought. Ayo saw the moment she came in, and the moment she left the General's suite; She also heard the noises. The Second-In-Command was boiling inside, for more reasons than one….

To Be Continued…..

Nakia and Okoye have always been friends, but since T'Challa died six months ago, they have gotten much closer, relying on each other for support and comfort. Also, Okoye had much time on her hands these days since she resigned from the Dora Milaje Forces. She couldn't stand to serve for Killmonger, because he wasn't a true King.

The two friends were hanging out in Nakia's quarters, enjoying each other's company, and reflecting on the events from the past months.

"These past six months have been crazy right? I still can't believe he's really gone", Nakia said, referring to T'Challa.

"I'm glad you stuck around Nakia. Wakanda needs you more than ever, and more importantIy, I need you." Okoye said softly.

"We have to save this country, I would've left to continue being a Spy if it wasn't for you being there for me. Thanks for allowing me to lean on you", Nakia grabbed Okoye's hand.

"No, thank _you_ for being there for _me_. I would still be serving under Killmonger if you hadn't convince me to take a break from the throne. He is not for Wakanda, I couldn't do it."

"Im glad you came to your senses. Now you get to spend more time with me", Nakia teased.

Okoye blushed then laughed, "That's not a bad trade off".

The ladies continued to talk, then out of nowhere, Nakia leaned over on the couch and kissed Okoye softly on the lips. Once she realized what she was doing she immediately jumped back. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry", she said, scooting away from Okoye.

"Don't be, it was nice." Okoye reassured her.

"No, I'm so ashamed", Nakia covered her face.

"Come here", Okoye reached over and gently turned her head towards her, and planted a passionate kiss onto Nakia's ruby red lips. Nakia then opened up her mouth, allowing Okoye's tongue to slip in.

The women moaned in unison when their tongues met. Okoye laid Nakia down on the couch, and was getting ready to slide her hand underneath her shirt when Nakia stopped her.

She sat up, "What about W'Kabi?"

"Me and W'Kabi are no more. He showed his true colors when he betrayed T'Challa."

"And Ayo?"

"Oh Nakia", Okoye chuckled. "Me and Ayo have been done for a very long time, she's someone from my past. No need to worry."

"Well, with that being said...", Nakia took her shirt off with a mischievious smile on her face, then pulled Okoye on top of her cupping her smooth bald head.

The foreplay was getting heavy between the two. After nuzzling on Nakia's neck, Okoye unhooked Nakia's bra; that's when Nakia froze, it's like she had an epiphany.

"T'Challa, what about T'Challa?"", she cried. She sat up once again, then snapped her bra back together. "Sorry Okoye, I can't do this."

Okoye rubbed Nakia's cheek. "Hey, no need to be sorry. You're right, it wouldn't exactly feel right." Okoye then handed Nakia her shirt. "You should go."

"Wait, these are my quarters, how are you telling me to go?" Nakia said with an attiude.

"Nooo, I don't mean like that. I mean go back to being a Spy, Nakia. You can't stay here in Wakanda, not with the feelings we both have for each other. It would only be a matter of time before we betray him", referring to T'Challa.

"I know, but what about our happiness? We deserve to be happy too."

"We will meet again when the time is right, but for now, you must go before we do something we'll both regret."

Nakia started to cry. "I'll pack my things and leave out in the morning. I'm going to truly miss you Okoye." Nakia then hugged her, and cried in her shoulder.

Okoye also had tears in her eyes,then kissed Nakia on the forehead, "I'll miss you too friend."

Nakia returned to Wakanda a year later after she left the country to go to a spying assignment. As you know, her leaving had more to do with her attraction to Okoye, and less about spying. She returned to her country because she heard the good news that Killmonger is no longer their King, and more importantly, she returned because she had enough time away and could no longer fight her feelings for her friend.

Okoye was down by the waterhole under the shade tree waiting on Nakia to meet her there. Nakia called her two days ago to tell her she would be coming back home. For the past year they only saw each other through Facetime, and she could not wait to hug her again…and do "other things". Okoye was excited, but at the same time nervous because they ended things on an awkward note. They seemed okay via social media and over the phone, but how would it be in the flesh? She didn't have to wonder for long, because here was Nakia, coming down the hill to join her. When the girls made eye contact, both of their faces lit up. They gave each other a long, warm embrace.

"It's so good to see you Nakia", Okoye said softly into the side of Nakia's neck, inhaling her scent.

"It's been so long Okoye, we have so much to catch up on."

"We sure do, that's why I brought a blanket so we can sit out here and chat."

"Okay, cool."

The ladies then sat down on the blanket and chatted like old times.

"Can you believe Killmonger just up and left the country, abandoning his duties", Okoye snapped.

"Yes, I can believe it. What an asshole, he was never fit to be King", Nakia replied.

"He doesn't even deserve to have Wakandan blood. Oakland can have him!, Okoye was not pleased.

"Wait, so who's now our Ruler?"

Okoye turned to Nakia, then smiled, "Shuri"

"Get out of here, no way!?" Nakia shouted with excitement.

"Yes! Her official ceremony will be this weekend. Everyone is elated about this.

"I'm so going to tease her later when I see her. She is very capable to lead", Nakia said with pride.

"Of course. And just to let you know, I rejoined the Dora Milaje last week after Kill left. The ladies needed me back. Ayo couldn't do it on her own."

"I'm sure they are pleased to have their General back."

"Okoye turned to face Nakia "Just like I'm pleased to have you back…"

Nakia blushed, "About that…"

While they were apart, the ladies never brought up their makeout session that took place last year. Now is the time…

She continued, "That's partly why I'm back. A year has gone by Okoye, and I feel the same way I did before I left. I have feelings for you."

"'I'm not going to lie, I have the same feelings." Okoye replied, grabbing Nakia's hand, "so much for being apart, huh?"

"Again, what about W'Kabi? Have you guys reconciled?"

"No we haven't. He's seeing someone else now, and we're better off as friends."

"That's his loss. Well, then what about T'Challa?", Nakia asked.

Okoye hesitated, then proceeded, "You won't believe this, but T'Challa came to me in a dream the other night. He appeared and he said, _'It's alright'. _That's all he said, and he had a smile on his face. I took that as a sign."

"Wow, you know what's funny? I also dreamed about him recently. He told me, _'Live your life_', no lie."

Okoye was shocked to hear that T'Challa revealed himself to Nakia as well. "He's sending us a message."

"Like what? Nakia asked, acting naïve, when she already knew.

"Like this", Okoye leaned over and kissed Nakia softly on the lips.

Nakia leaned into it, and gently grabbed her friend's cheek. Blushing, she broke the kiss. "Maybe we should take this inside"

"Let's go. I see we have A LOT to catch up on", Okoye grinned.

Back in Okoye's Quarters…

"You sure you want to do this?", Okoye asked Nakia, holding her by the waist.

"Very sure." Nakia then jumped up and wrapped her legs around the General.

" I never knew you were this naughty, I like it," Okoye grinned, walking her to the bed. She then laid the Spy gently down on the sheets and crawled on top of her, kissing all down her neck and all over her chest; she got right to it. She swiftly pulled Nakia's dress over her head an tossed it across the room, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Okoye then started to undress herself. She was off duty, so she didn't have on her Dora Milaje suit, which made it easier.

"Wait, let me do it", Nakia got up from the bed and slipped off Okoye's tshirt and leggings. They were both standing there in their underwear, admiring each other's bodies.

"You're still in shape I see" Okoye

"Not compared to you, but I don't want to talk about our bodies, just let our bodies do the talking."

That being said, Okoye got on her knees before Nakia, locked eyes with her, and pulled down her friend's lacy bikini cut underwear, revealing a nicely trimmed mound.

"Mmm", Okoye moaned at the sight of it. She wasted no time diving in for a taste. She parted Nakia's bottom lips with her tongue, going straight for her core. Nakia tensed up at the feeling, grabbing Okoye's head to balance herself, pushing her face in deeper. Okoye then started sucking on Nakia's throbbing clit with her full lips. Nakia cried out with passion, nearly cumming, but she caught herself. The General now had a good rhythm going as she went back and forth, from the clit to the slit.

"Okoyeee", Nakia moaned. She couldn't take it anymore, and squirted all over her friend's tongue. Okoye didn't stop licking until she lapped up all of the juices. She finally came up for air with a big smile on her face, "As the Americans can say, 'you made it rain'!"

Nakia laughed at that comment, "Because of your skills. But I want you on the bed.", she ordered to the General.

Okoye obeyed and laid back on her bed. It was Nakia's turn to please her. Nakia took off her own bra, she was now completely in the nude, and then pulled Okoye's panties off. The General's mound was waxed bare, just like her head; it was a rule that the Dora Milaje couldn't have any hair on their bodies. Okoye took off sports bra, joining Nakia in the nakedness. Nakia straddled Okoye and started suckling on her erect brown nipples, she then moved her hands all the way down her friend's long body until she reached her wet pussy, inserting two of her fingers, and started stroking away.

"Mmm, that feels so good", she cried out.

Nakia sped up her rhythm until Okoye climaxed, juices dripping all down her leg. She came so hard it had her arch her back off the bed, and grab hold of the sheets. Nakia never saw Okoye in such a vulnerable state before, and it turned her on.

After the amazing sex they had, the ladies just laid there facing each other, with their chocolate bodies intertwined, staring in the other's eyes.

Nakia spoke first, smiling "I cant believe we just did that, but I have absolutely no regrets. What a way to welcome me back"

"Is it bad that I don't have regrets either, but I feel like I should though. And I know this is going to sound horrible, but I see why T'Challa was hooked on you."

Nakia buried her face under the covers from blushing, "Okoye, don't make this awkward."

"Seriously, I get it. Was this your first girl on girl experience?"

"Yes, actually it was. You're the only woman I've ever been attracted to. You should feel honored", she teased.

"Trust me, I do". Okoye paused, switching to a serious tone, " So, where do we go from here?"

Nakia sat up, she also had a serious look on her face. "I mean, I have feelings for you, but do you think we could be anything more than friends?"

"It would be difficult. We have T'Challa's blessing, but we can't say that about everyone else. This is not the norm in our culture, we would be judged."

"Right, and everybody would think we betrayed T'Challa."

"I like what we have now, best friends…and lovers. We don't have to label anything."

"True. But we must keep this on the low. Everyone would have our heads if they knew."

"Exactly, so I think we better get dressed." Before the ladies got dressed, they gave each other one last tongue swapping kiss.

"How's my lipstick? Is it smeared?", Nakia asked Okoye, making sure she didn't look disheveled before living her quarters.

"It's still perfectly on your lips. Now go, I'll see you later on"

Nakia cracked the door open slightly and peeked her head out. The coast was clear so she hurried down the corridor and out the doors of the Dora Milaje palace. She gave the Lord his thanks when she made it outside unseen…

….or so she thought. Ayo saw the moment she came in, and the moment she left the General's suite; She also heard the noises. The Second-In-Command was boiling inside, for more reasons than one….

To Be Continued…..


End file.
